


Ping-pong  ((Humanstuck))

by mr_clockundstein



Series: Homestuck fanfictions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_clockundstein/pseuds/mr_clockundstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my Homestuck Fanfiction Series thing, first off I'll say that I use a Random Generator for the characters' names and what it will be about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ping-pong  ((Humanstuck))

It was late, Gamzee had turned in early and nepeta was out with her new friends. She invited equius to join but he declined, he'd usually go along with nepeta but this was where he would have to sit back. Going to kitty meow meow world where all there is are small children meowing and an annoying song that is sang over and over and over and over again. equius lowered his arms from his robotic punching back, its arms had broken off five hours ago. Equius grabbed a towel and rubbed it against his forehead then down his jawline then around his neck and sighed feeling he has completed his little workout, he walked out of his room and out to the open spaced 'family room' whatever that was. He simple glanced and saw the younger and smaller nubbed-horned troll laying on the couch and watching one of his many romcoms, equius continued his journey forth and made it to the end of it in only a short seconds, he opened the fridge and went to reach for his prize, the most high of high quality milk but alas it was gone. 

 

Equius growled with rage and slammed the fridge door so hard that it actually broke off and fell forward once equius moved from it, "Vantes!" equius yelled clutching his fists. Karkat growled and picked up the remote and paused it, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKASS!? I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY DAMN MOVIES!" he spat. Equius neared him and put his hands on the couch and flipped that bitch, "WhaAA!" Karakt yelped as he flipped with the couch, "equius what the actual Fuck!?" he said climbing out from under the turned couch. equius pointed at him, "MY Milk! Where and What Did you do to it!?" he screamed cracking his knuckles, "I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FUCKING MILK, THAT STUFF IS PROBABLY WORSE THE GAMZEE'S SOPER PIES!" Karakt spat back. "It is Gone from the storage box, you are the only one here besides myself, so unless you want a seriously broken leg and or severed neck lowb100d." 

 

He said approaching karkat. Karkat groweld, "FOR GOD SAKES I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU GODDAMN MILK YOU SWEAT BREATHING BULGESNIFFER!" karkat knew equius was on the edge to kill him, "fuck this, tell you what, The john human has a game that ones play in order to settle things, hows a bout we head downstairs and settle this?" Karakt said trying to calm down the towering troll. Equius stared at him for what seemed an eternity but he gave a slight nod, they departed from the small apartment and headed downstairs to johns, Karkat didn't even bother to knock he typically came down there to watch his movies when Equius and Neputa had Television. Karakt headed into one of the many rooms and closed the door behind them, "OKAY THE RULE OF THE GAME IS TO HIT THIS NOOKSUCKING BALL ACROSS THE TABLE BACK AND FORTH, THE FIRST ONE TO LET IT PAST THEM OR HIT THE GROUND BEHIND THEM LOOSES, WINNER TAKES NO BLAME FOR AN OBVIOUS FRAMING JOB." he spoke then served the ball before Equius could even reply, Equius saw the ball and swung his strong arm forwards and caused the ball to speed past karkat and imbed itself into the wall. 

Karakt glared, "HEY TRY TO HIT THIS BALL NORMALLY!" he said getting another from the box, he served it again and equius did his best to hit the ball 'normally' as Karkat said, he hit it a bit hard but not enough for it to speed past karkat. It arrived at Karkat's side and he hit it, Equius returned the ball, this went on for hours until john came in the door, "you guys, get out of my apartment, Karkat you should know better then to just waltz on in here like you ow-" Karkat glared hitting the ball hard enough to make it bounce over Equius, "I DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKSPAILSCUM ,NOW LEAVE I'M SHOWING THIS SWEATING BULGELICKING TROLL HOW TO LOSE AT THIS GAME!" John lowered his brows, "so your teaching him to lose, so wouldn't that mean your also losing because your showing how to lose?" John smirked, Karkat gave him a look then pushed him out of the door and slammed it once more. He moved a couple heavy boxes in the way then picked up their game, after a few hours Nepeta arrived home and found the boys in the room, she waited till Equius would move the boxes she came in and smiled. "Hello Equius, hello karkitty whats up?" Karakt explained the situation to her in a brief not ranting speech. Nepeta laughed, "thats silly Equius, Karkitty didn't steal your milk, I told you I was bringing it with me to the kitty park." She smiled then left to get some sleep, equius laughed nervously and looked at the other troll, "So, this is zahhakward" Karakt glared, "FUCK YOU" He glared then headed upstairs and got the couch back up right and returned to his movie.


End file.
